<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These dreams we share by al__icey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586057">These dreams we share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey'>al__icey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I'm trying, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, an au where oikawa went to shiratorizawa, but i dont want to spoil anything, i guess, i will update the tags according to new chapters, more characters will appear i swear, oikawa is a drama queen, so instead prepare for the worst, will be angsty towards the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes up from a mid-week party with a terrible headache and a text from a stranger. Upon further investigation, he suddenly doesn't feel like a stranger. </p><p>Can the very thing he tried to escape from come back to bite him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Goshiki Tsutomu, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Semi Eita, Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These dreams we share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The lack of air and the pain that was pressing his chest, and preventing him from breathing remained present even after he woke up. Sitting up, he instantly felt dizzy, at which, a curse left his chappy and dry lips. So to calm his senses and desperate tries for air, he just sat on his bed for minutes. </p><p> </p><p>  The next moment, his phone rang with the last alarm on it. This made the setter wonder, how he didn’t hear the rest of the alarms, or when his roommates left or even why they didn’t wake him up. Nevertheless, he reached for his phone. After turning the sound off, he noticed that an unknown number had texted him. Upon opening said message, he also noticed that throughout the night, they exchanged several other messages as well. None of them bore any meaning, so the third year thought of texting the number again as he sleepily walked out to the kitchen, looking for any type of painkillers. </p><p> </p><p>  ‘<em>Good morning, beauty~&lt;3</em>’ his text said. A few minutes after the medicine was taken, he already felt better, especially with the water and apple he took it with. Noting to himself that he shall ask for a bowl of miso soup at the cantine if there is the possibility, he got a call. Excited that it was the stranger, he picked it up, only to be disappointed by the familiar voice that welcomed him. </p><p> </p><p>  “Oh, great” he rolled his eyes at the greeting, as he sat down to the table to start eating. He felt betrayed by his phone. “What? Didn’t you take care of that, Semi-chan??” the setter also jumped up from his seat, being reminded of the project work they didn’t even start discussing. “I heard that!! Not that you had to work with me anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>  While the two of them talked, Oikawa went to the bathroom to get ready. He wasn’t shy about anything, he put his teammate on speakers while he did his usual things. “And why didn’t any of you bother to wake me up?” he asked in his sulking child voice while brushing the bitter taste of leftover throw up and a mix of different drinks out of his mouth. It was truly disgusting. He couldn’t and didn’t even want to guess how much money he lost last night. It was probably for the best. </p><p> </p><p>  After he successfully cleaned his mouth, he took a gum just in case while listening to all three of his roommates thinking of reasons they didn't wake him up. Not that he couldn’t tell that they just didn’t want to deal with his hungover self. He himself didn’t want to deal with it either. But someone had to do it. And he had to do it in a way no one else found out about it. Lucky for him, he was a master at hiding things, so there shouldn’t be a problem. </p><p> </p><p>  “And where are you? Class stars any second” asked the other setter, when the other voices disappeared from beside him. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m almost there, Semi-chan!” Oikawa replied desperately, as he was still in the dorm, not even in his uniform. At least he didn’t have to walk that much to school. </p><p> </p><p>  “I can’t believe you still didn’t learn from last time” Semi shook his head, but also hung up when the teacher came in. And at that point, Oikawa knew he lost it. He’s as good as dead by the time he puts his feet into the school building. So instead of not making it worse and going in in time, he sat down on the libero’s bed and looked at the message he received while brushing his teeth. But all his high hopes shattered when he opened it. </p><p> </p><p>  ‘<em>Do you seriously want to get blocked?</em>’ </p><p> </p><p>  ‘<em>What a mean answer!!</em>’  the setter pouted, cursing himself that he actually undid his tie and used it as his crown because now he had to search up how to tie it back on the internet, and waste his time with that. </p><p> </p><p>  ‘<em>And what a stupid answer yours is. What, wasn’t last night enough to pester me, or you just don’t have a life?</em>’ his phone buzzed while the owner was fixing his white suit on, not being able to button it properly, always seeming to miss one hole, before he eventually said “Fuck it" and left it open, and went to take a look at his message, which left him with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>  But before he could have replied with some bragging about his high status as someone quite famous in his prefecture’s volleyball world, the stranger sent him another message, asking how he got his number. </p><p> </p><p>  ‘<em>You don’t remember already? Silly</em>’ he even shook his head while texting with a small smile. ‘<em>You gave me your number yesterday</em>’ </p><p> </p><p>  ‘<em>The only thing I gave anyone was a concussion yesterday, so your drunk ass got the wrong number. So don’t text me again</em>’ </p><p> </p><p>  And with that, they were offline before Oikawa could have said anything. </p><p> </p><p>  “And they say I’m dramatic” he sighed in the end, and putting his shoes on, he started off to school. He walked happily, humming to an imaginary song, played only in his head as he watched the morning clouds swim across the sky at a lazy pace. Despite him being a whole lesson late, he could keep his good mood even through the scolding of his teacher, of his roommates, and his captain that later got him in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>  “Oikawa. The preliminaries are getting closer. If you will keep up this behaviour, you will be replaced” was all Ushijima told him, but it struck a chord in the setter. </p><p> </p><p>  “Replace? Your precious setter? Throw me away just like that?" The setter raised his voice as he turned to the other that walked past him but stopped at this, slightly turning to him now. </p><p> </p><p>  “I will remove anyone I don’t think is necessary for winning. And if you keep this up, I will have no choice but to do so” the ace said, and as if he sealed and closed the argument, he left, going into his classroom. </p><p> </p><p>  But it really looked like no one would leave the setter alone that day, because not long after Ushijima left him boiling on his own, a certain middle blocker that freaked the third-year out appeared behind him, leaning on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>  “What is it? Getting in trouble with Wakatoshi-kun?” he hummed, watching the face of Oikawa form into an even deeper frown hearing his voice. </p><p> </p><p>  “Getting in trouble? Hah! How do you know me? And besides, our precious Ushiwaka-chan needs this genius of a setter” the brunette forced a smirk onto his face, and turned to the taller. “So don’t get your hopes high up” he said, and went back to his own classroom, to sit down beside his studying buddy with a heavy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>  But before the pinch server could have said anything, a certain first-year bursted through the door with a specific brand of milk bread in his hands. At a handwave of Oikawa, he stepped inside, with a pair of shaking legs because of the scary third years, but forced a confident face upon himself as he made his way to the setters’ desk. </p><p> </p><p>  “I brought you the milk bread, Oikawa-san” he said, and handed the food to him with a proud smile. “Hello, Semi-san!” he also greeted the one sitting beside his setter with a more relaxed smile. </p><p> </p><p>  “Tsutomu? Are you running errands for this dumbass? Really?” Semi rolled his eyes with a playful half-smile. He clearly enjoyed making fun of who took his spot. The other didn’t really approve. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s easier for the both of us this way, so I don’t mind” the small bowl cut shrugged with a giggle, watching his upperclassman count the money. </p><p> </p><p>  “What was it, 160 yen?” Oikawa asked, pretending not to hear that comment to avoid getting made fun of even more and handed the coins to his spiker. </p><p> </p><p>  “They rose it to 180, unfortunately” Goshiki corrected him, but still took the money. </p><p> </p><p>  “Aaaah, I don’t have more! I’ll pay 200 tomorrow, is that good, too, Bowlcut-chan?” he used his begging eyes to convince the black-haired boy, who was the most easily convincible person he ever met. </p><p> </p><p>  “Of course it is!” he nodded furiously, and with a bow, he ran out, back to his own classroom. </p><p> </p><p>  “How come he’s your bellboy now?” Semi turned to the other, putting his head on his hand as he watched him unwrap the bread, and bite into it with a satisfied smile. It really looked like he enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>  “His family lives close to the best bakery around, and they send him all kind of things each day, and I pay him well, so it’s beneficial for the both of us” Oikawa shrugged, and put his lunch away as the teacher came in, and started to teach. </p><p> </p><p>  “Have any good rumours?” the second-year setter asked the third year as they went to the clubroom to change for practice. He was the only one who took advantage of his mid-week parties, as these always provided him with good, juicy things to talk about for the next few weeks. And he was the first one to get those usually, which was the best part. </p><p> </p><p>  “One of the teachers is pregnant” he replied in a whisper, as nothing was official, but just mere legends rather than rumours. </p><p> </p><p>  “Really? Who?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yoshida-sensei” Oikawa said, putting his practising shirt on, and then bending down to put on his kneepad and one supporter. </p><p> </p><p>  “No way.” </p><p> </p><p>  "Yes way, my dear Shirabu-chan” Oikawa chuckled, and with the team, they went to the gym greeting the coaches and starting to warm up properly, starting it with a run around the school. Naturally, with the captain of the team leaving them. Oikawa never understood it, but he got used to it. So instead, he could be the one to lead the running athletes, taking the wheel from the captain. </p><p> </p><p>  They arrived sooner than Ushijima, so Oikawa lead a circle warming up, up until he arrived, and they could begin sectional practice, starting with serving. The two best servers came up front, holding their own balls, grinning at the other, teasing each other. </p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t serve into the net, Semi-chan” Oikawa said first as he went up to the end line, spinning the ball in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>  “As if” he rolled his eyes in return, and tossing the ball, he sent it flying to Yamagata, who, though with trouble, but could eventually receive it. Having done so for three years now really has trained him, along with being a naturally good libero. </p><p> </p><p>  “Not bad” the brunette had to admit. “But is this all you’ve got?” he smirked, tossing his own ball, and with a loud grunt, he put all his strength into it, making it bounce off the third year’s arm after diving for it. </p><p> </p><p>  “Oh? I thought we were still just warming up” Semi went for the next one, and served, while slowly the rest of the team joined in their childish teasing, and serving war. </p><p> </p><p>  After they were done with that, coach Washijo told them to go on with spiking, and the three setters stood up in their places for that and waited for their spikers. Luckily for them, they rotated between the three of them, because if not, most of them would have gone to Oikawa, since his tosses were personally designed to each of them, bringing out all their potential. </p><p> </p><p>  “Your tosses were good as always, Oikawa-san!” a certain bowl cut individual walked up to the setter when he was sitting on the floor, trying to stretch himself, and now looked up at him with a warm smile. </p><p> </p><p>  “Just as your spikes are, Bowlcut-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Still, can you toss still a bit closer to the antenna?” Goshiki asked, seemingly a bit shyly, which almost made the other chuckle. "And I also want to try working on my crosses, too!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Of course we can" Oikawa nodded. "The more weapons you have, the better."</p><p> </p><p>  "Thank you!" the first year gave him a small bow, and ran back to the guessing monster, like an excited child who tells his proud father about his accomplishments. </p><p> </p><p>  After they changed, the four third years gathered and went to their dorm together, accompanied by the ever sticking together pair of Ushijima and Tendou until half the way. When they were out of the picture, Oikawa could finally ask the three others why didn't they wake him up in the morning, and if he bothered them too much when he went back. </p><p> </p><p>  "We tried waking you up" started Reon, looking for his keys in his bag. </p><p> </p><p>  "But then we were starting to get late, so we let you sleep" Yamagata shrugged as they stopped before their room since Reon's keys weren't found yet. But Oikawa just opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>  "Looks like I forgot to lock it" he shrugged with his apologetic wink with his tongue out and yelped when Semi pushed him inside. </p><p> </p><p>  "If anyone stole anything, you're the one paying for them."</p><p> </p><p>  "Who would want to steal anything from a school dorm, seriously?" Oikawa rolled his eyes, and luckily for him, no one indeed bothered to break into their room while they were away. </p><p> </p><p>  "Your luck. But still, you can cook tonight then" Yamagata patted his back, and jumped onto his bed, declaring the day to be over. </p><p> </p><p>  "You're really trusting him with cooking after the last incident?" Reon asked, and after putting his bags down, he went to the kitchen to help the setter prepare something edible for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>  After eating together, they went to take a shower one by one, and in that time Oikawa had time to look at his phone. Still no new messages. </p><p> </p><p>  '<em>What, am I texting a drama queen?</em>' he asked, giggling to himself, and putting the phone away, getting ready for his turn. </p><p> </p><p>  '<em>Told you not to text me again. You shouldn't have gotten this number anyways</em>' came back the reply a few minutes afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>  '<em>Why not? I can text whoever I want to</em>'</p><p> </p><p>  '<em>But I don't want it</em>' </p><p> </p><p>  "It's close to curfew, come to bed" Semi gently pulled on the hair of the setter, who was still sitting in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>  "A second" he replied to be able to finish typing. </p><p> </p><p>  '<em>Gotta go to bed now, but I'm looking forward to texting you again ;P</em>' and with that, he climbed up to his bed, and putting his phone to charge, he slowly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>